monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Nishant's Bodyguard
This witch met General Nishant on a trip to the Lake of Lost Souls and started following him everywhere. It wasn’t long before she earned his trust and became his advisor. She's overly protective of her General and sees everyone in the Dark army as a potential traitor. Role: Support __TOC__ Overview Nishant's Bodyguard is a great support monster with a good speed and trait, probably even one of the best monsters the Team Shop has to offer. She has some useful moves such as Turbulence, which deals some dark damage to all enemies while giving your allies Evasion (which is like Timerion's Space Time, but better), but most of her other moves are.. not bad, but not impressive either. Main gimmicks include Team Support such as Evasion, Damage Boost, and Life Regen as well as Dmg Reduction and Dark Weakness. Pros: *Decent trait *Good speed *Has nice gimmicks like Evasion and Damage Boost *Special is decent: Team Precision, Damage Boost, and Extra Turn *Low stamina costs for most moves *Easy to obtain Cons: *Nanovirus, along with Block Positive Effects, can stop her from buffing her allies since she has no NER (Negative Effect Removal). *High cooldowns *Bad power and life (but she's a support so power doesn’t matter) Recommended Moveset Rise of the Fears * Niff (45 Dark AoE dmg + Damage Reduction + Dark Weakness, 41s, 3 CD) * Black Sigh (Team AoE Possession Immunity + Damage Boost, 30s, 3 CD) * Turbulence (45 Dark AoE dmg + Team AoE Evasion, 37s, 4 CD) * Shadow Acceleration / Shadow Reinforcement (Evasion to single ally, 28s, 1 CD) / (Dark Protection + Life Regen to single ally, 28s, 2 CD) Recommended Runes: 2 Speed, 1 Team Speed; 3 Team Speed; 3 Speed Start with Turbulence as it gives your team Evasion, making the enemies useless for the first turn. After that, use Niff, as it deals a good amount of Dark damage to all enemies while giving them Damage Reduction and Dark Weakness. You can also use Black Sigh, which gives your team Possession Immunity and Damage Boost, which is decent especially if you have an Attacker on your team. Shadow Acceleration gives one ally Evasion, and unlike other of her better moves, this move has a 1 turn CD, so it's somewhat spammable and yet still effective. Shadow Reinforcement gives Dark Protection and Life Regeneration to a single ally, and is useful if there’s a Dark monster on the battlefield, as it’ll reduce any Dark damage by 50%. Counters *Any monster with CDA such as Al Canine (A Light monster), Sunblast, and Patient Cyber can give Nishant's BG a hard time, as her better moves have around a 3-turn cooldown. *Being a Dark monster, she is weak against Light monsters, not to mention her mediocre life stat. Some solid Light attackers such as Patrion, Lady Solaris, and Grumpex can make quick work of BG. (Patrion is especially recommended because, unlike other Light attackers, he has a PER skill, meaning he can remove her Evasion. He's also a very hard-hitter with Sunburn, meaning he can easily OHKO her.) *As mentioned before, Nanovirus, along with Positive Effects Protected, can prevent her from buffing her allies, as she lacks Negative Effect Removal. Some recommended Nanovirus users include Patient Hornet, Mirak, and Volthar. Monsters with access to Positive Effects Protected like Qinling and Zeighar also work very well against her. *Nishant's BG has Possession Immunity, but that makes her susceptible to Freeze and Stun. Good Freezers include Frostbite, Frostwrath, and Warmaster Thalassa. Good Stunners include Nabuline, Hackster, and Gorg. Category:Dark Monsters Category:Possession Immunity Category:Underworld book Category:Female book Category:Team Wars book Category:Evasion Category:Cause Nightmares Category:Supporter Category:Cause Elemental Weakness